


Panne

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Zoro n'attendait rien de cette journée, elle était comme les autres, une journée ordinaire. Elles étaient toutes comme les autres avant de devenir exceptionnelles vous dira-t-on. Zoro n'aurait pas pu prévoir cette panne et encore moins ce qu'il ne découlerait.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Nuit du FoF [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Panne

**Author's Note:**

> One shot écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le thème était "décharger" et je suis totalement partie en cacahouètes. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Eleanor Rigby tournait en boucle dans la tête de Zoro. Il avait eu un grand-frère et comme tous les grands-frères, il l'avait influencé, en bien et en mal. Les Beatles était définitivement un point positif. Il se dirigeait vers la faculté pour son premier cours de la journée, exceptionnellement à pied. Il avait été au sport la veille et les courbatures qui faisaient trembler ses muscles avaient besoin d'être éliminées à l'aide d'un doux exercice et de beaucoup d'eau.

Soudain, la musique se stoppa, sans prévenir. Le vert fut si surpris qu'il arrêta de marcher, se moquant bien des personnes derrière lui. Les sourcils froncés, il saisit son portable dans la poche de sa veste en jeans. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il ne s'allumait pas, le jeune homme avait d'abord pensé qu'il n'avait simplement plus de batterie, ce qui était déjà surprenant puisqu'il avait mis son cellulaire à recharger toute la nuit, mais l'écran ne s'éclairait pas pour le prévenir qu'il devait le brancher.

Relevant la tête, Zoro observa ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse. Son sentiment d'inquiétude grandit en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec son cellulaire. En effet, tout le monde regardait, à gauche à droite, parlait entre eux, certains même criait. Un mouvement de panique s'installa, les citadins commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens, en direction des transports en commun, des bâtiments et même de la faculté. Tandis que la cloche de la cathédrale non loin résonnait à des kilomètres à la ronde, tout le monde devait se mettre en sécurité.

Il se fit basculer à plusieurs reprises, mais tint fermement sur ses pieds et ne fit aucun commentaire. Au contraire, il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, dans ce cas-là, observer restait la meilleure chose à faire. Sans hésiter, il enleva ses écouteurs et les rangea dans la poche de sa veste en jeans, avant de regarder autour de lui. Apparemment, les panneaux électriques annonçant l'arrivée des bus, des tramways et du métropolitains semblaient être éteints eux aussi, ainsi que les feux de circulation, sans compter le portable de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient non loin de lui. Jusqu'où s'étendait la panne ?

D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Le vert pouvait déjà sentir venir les théories de complots et les attaques d'aliens, la preuve, deux étudiants en parlaient en passant à côté de lui. Il se retint tant bien que mal de les réprimander, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait, la population était déjà assez paniquée, ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire peur avec des théories tordues. Il n'y avait que dans l'univers des Marvel Comics que la Terre se faisait attaquer à répétition par des extraterrestres.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait était déserte, tout le monde était parti. Il regarda à nouveau dans les environs et fut, contre toutes attentes, satisfait de ce qu'il se passait. Le silence. Tout était silencieux. Il n'entendait plus les voitures, abandonnées par leurs conducteurs partis se mettre à l'abris. Le bruit des moteurs ne bourdonnait plus dans ses oreilles et les klaxons ne le faisaient plus sursauter.

Soudain, il releva la tête en entendant le sifflement d'un oiseau, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été témoin de la beauté de la nature ? Il vivait en ville depuis des années et dans cet endroit austère, les animaux ne pouvaient se faire une place et survivre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres rêches, il se sentait magnifiquement bien. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à l'abris, il n'avait pas envie d'aller s'entasser dans l'un des bâtiments les plus proches, il avait envie de rester ici, dans la rue silencieuse.

Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas rester ici, il voulait faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps et aller voir d'autres endroits de la ville. C'était certainement sa seule et unique chance de l'apprécier d'une façon totalement différente, autant qu'il en profite. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il prit la direction du jardin botanique lequel se trouvait non loin de son université. Pour un premier endroit à redécouvrir, il n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux.

Il n'eut que quelques pas à faire dans le jardin pour remarquer à quel point ce dernier avait changé, lui aussi. C'était incroyable. Il regarda à gauche, à droite, tentant d'imprimer dans sa mémoire toutes les époustouflantes scènes qui s'offraient à lui. Cela ne faisait qu'une petite demi-heure que l'étrange panne avait eu lieu et pourtant, les animaux semblaient être beaucoup plus joyeux, vivants que d'habitude. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'eux aussi préféraient le silence aux bruits de la ville. Par ailleurs, le soleil qui brillait sur la ville embellissait le paysage, la dernière fois qu'il était venu, le temps était grisâtre, presque orageux, le contraste n'en était que plus frappant.

Au détour d'un chemin, il marqua une pause en voyant un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs, couché dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il n'avait croisé personne depuis le mouvement de panique et il pensait être le seul encore dehors. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, quelque peu vexé et irrité de voir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à vouloir profiter du calme de la ville.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas passer son chemin, ce jeune homme était le seul qu'il avait croisé depuis une dizaine de minutes et le fait qu'il ait voulu rester dehors comme lui l'encourageait. Prudemment, il s'avança vers le brun et finit par pencher la tête au-dessus de lui ses yeux étaient clos, il semblait donc s'être assoupi. Dormait-il depuis longtemps, bien avant le début de la panne ? Si c'était le cas, il ferait peut-être mieux de le réveiller, il voudrait certainement se mettre à l'abris, comme les autres.

Alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour secouer le brun, il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu, il avait cru trouver quelqu'un comme lui. Ce n'était simplement pas pour aujourd'hui. Pourtant, le brun était magnifique, le sommeil lui donnait cet air apaisé, serein, en total contraste avec toutes les personnes qui avaient couru dans tous les sens il y a quelques minutes. Il avait une petite cicatrice en dessous de l'œil gauche, elle avait d'ailleurs des marques étranges, comme si elle avait été mal recousue et qu'il pouvait encore voir les points de sutures. Il secoua énergiquement la tête il avait d'autres choses à faire et bien plus importantes.

« Bouh ! »

Zoro sursauta violemment, comme il l'avait rarement fait dans sa vie. Il fit un bon de quelques dizaines de centimètres avant s'étaler contre l'herbe verdoyante. En plus d'avoir des courbatures, il avait maintenant mal aux fesses. Le cœur battant toujours à la chamade et toujours incapable de dire le moindre mot, au risque d'insulter le brun de tous les noms d'oiseaux, le vert observa le jeune homme se relever. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres et il semblait si fier de sa bêtise qu'une insulte s'échappa en un murmure de sa bouche. Si le brun entendit quelque chose, il n'en montra rien et toujours souriant, proposa sa main au vert pour qu'il puisse se redresser à son tour. Zoro, en saisissant sa main, hésita, le temps d'une seconde à le faire tomber lui aussi, il ne peinerait pas le moindre du monde vue la corpulence du jeune homme, mais il avait passé l'âge, alors il se remit sur ses deux pieds.

Encore une fois, la beauté du brun le marqua. Il avait des traits enfantins et pourtant il ressemblait à un adulte. Ses iris, d'un noir profond lui donnait un air sévère, contrastant avec son éblouissant sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'embrasser une personne sans même prendre le temps de la connaître. Ils étaient seuls au monde et ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression, il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, seulement la nature.

Le brun dut ressentir la même chose, car il ne lâcha pas sa main et ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Le prenant pour une invitation, Zoro tenta une approche, prudemment, il s'avança, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre le jeune homme et lui. Pas un instant il quitta ses yeux noirs et il fut satisfait de voir qu'il ne prenait pas peur. Le brun s'approcha un peu plus avant de pencher légèrement la tête vers lui et le vert n'eut plus aucun doute sur ses attentions.

Alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient et qu'ils s'embrassaient presque, le téléphone de Zoro, ranger dans la poche avant de son pantalon vibra et sonna. Immédiatement, la bulle éclata et les deux hommes se séparèrent, les joues rouges. Les notifications continuèrent de fuser, rompant le silence et bientôt, il n'y eut plus de silence à rompre tout le monde sortait, parlait et il était presque certain qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit des moteurs, signe que la circulation reprenait dans les rues. Le vert devait se rendre à l'évidence, la panne avait pris fin aussi rapidement et étrangement qu'elle était apparue. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le jardin botanique.

Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres et sa main retomba le long de son flanc il n'avait plus aucun contact. Pire encore, en regardant à nouveau le brun à la cicatrice, malgré l'attirance qu'il ressentait toujours envers lui, il savait que le charme venait d'être brisé.

« Oh, j'ai cours moi, salut ! »

Zoro n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le magnifique étudiant avait déjà pris la fuite. Sans un mot, il remit ses écouteurs, se replongea dans sa musique et reprit sa route en direction de la faculté. Il sortit du jardin botanique, arriva sur la route, attendit que le feu soit vert pour traverser, au tournant de la rue, il fit un signe de la main à une voiture qui le laissait, avec courtoisie, traverser.

Enfin, il rentra dans le bâtiment principal, doubla les étudiants qui marchaient bien trop lentement pour lui, trouva sa salle et s'installa dans les derniers rangs. Personne ne parla de l'incident, pour sa plus grande surprise déjà oublié de tous, alors que la panne n'avait pris fin que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le vert regarda quelques instants dehors, rependant aux profondes iris du brun. L'enseignant-chercheur entra à son tour et le cours put commencer. Finalement, Zoro prit des notes durant l'heure et demie, concentré, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
